Never Ending Cycle
by moderndaycinderella
Summary: He always messed up and they always fought. This time was worse, but, as always, count on Potter to save the day.


**This is just some crap that came to me one night as I was reading online. If you don't like it, that's cool. I really don't need everyone's approval. If I did then I would be screwed and always disappointed. **

**J.K. owns it all except the plot, which she would never ever use. But the characters are all hers. I made no one up for this one. **

Draco stretched and looked over to the spot on the bed next to him. It was empty. It was the first time it had been empty in a year and a half. He sighed and fell back. What had he done? He was never perfect and they had fought, but she was always next to him when he woke, even if she didn't fall asleep there.

The fight was the biggest ever. She had told him that she wanted the wedding to be in June. He argued June was too soon. It has been six and a half months already and June is four months away, how is that too soon, she asked. He had no answer.

The day before he had left for work and she wasn't talking to him. This had happened before, so he wasn't all that worried. When he came home, however, all he came home to was some empty drawers and a note.

_Draco, _

_I love you, but you don't love me. How do I know. You don't want to marry me. If you did you wouldn't care about when it was, just that it happened. At the rate we're going, we'd be engaged forever. I can't wait forever Draco. I can't live with a man who doesn't love me. That leads to affairs and unhappy marriages. I won't do that. _

_I do love you. Very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I was wrong with what I said, please let me know. I will be at Harry and Ginny's house for a while and if I don't hear from you in a week I will be finding my own place._

An ultimatum. That is what the letter was. But he knew that she ever right to issue it. She wasn't right, though. He did love her. With all of his heart and soul. He wanted to give her everything, but he had to wait. Wait until he was sure that she would be safe and out of harms way.

Narcissa loved her. She adored her. She was always saying how pretty and charming she was. Always commenting on how good she would look in a Malfoy family portrait. How beautiful their children would be.

Lucius despised her. That scared Draco. Being hated by Lucius Malfoy never ended good. Draco wanted to make sure that Lucius couldn't touch her before he set a date. He was so close to finding him and knowing his activities. If only she could hold on for just a little while longer.

Draco sat up in his bed. He had to go to work. She would be there, at the ministry. They worked on separate floors, but she would be there. As the Head of Muggle Relations she had to be there. She would never take a personal day just because her fiancee was being an ass...it would happen way too often and she would rarely be at work.

…

He took a shower and freshened up. He left his hair loose, just the way she liked it. He put on a pair of jeans and a dark green polo shirt, just like she liked on him. Then he put on the cologne that she loved. Yes, there is a pattern here.

Taking out his wand he apparated to where he could outside the ministry. After being allowed in he made his way to the elevator.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Hi Draco."

"Nice day, huh, Malfoy."

Everyone knew who he was. Not only was he a Malfoy, but he was the partner of Harry Potter. They were known as the best two aurors in the ministry since James Potter and Sirius Black. Rumors were floating around that they were going to both be offered the job of Head of the Department of Defense as Co-Heads, as soon as their present boss retired.

Draco made it to his floor, not yet going to hers, and he walked to his office, greeting everyone on the way.

As he walked in to his office he was soon accosted by his partner.

"Dude, what did you do this time?"

"Why is it always something I did, Potter?"

"Because _Malfoy_, if it was something she did you would be the one sleeping in my guest bedroom, crying every night."

"Crying?"

"Really, what did you expect?"

"True."

"So are you going to tell me what you did?"

Draco, not really wanting to discuss it with his friend, yes…friend, changed the subject abruptly.

"Have you found out anything about Lucius lately?"

Harry shook his head and looked down at his files.

"It says here that they have found him and are trying to now just pin point the exact local."

Draco nodded, "Alright. As soon as they do, I want three teams in there to bring him in."

Harry nodded and wrote it down. He then sent it to another part of the department, by his small inter-office owl.

"Done."

"Good."

Draco sat down and was doing some paper work from their last case. Harry was studying him as he worked.

"Potter I know I'm sexy, but seriously, this report is due at the end of the day tomorrow, and we should probably get it done."

"You could marry her you know. He would never be able to hurt her. If he wanted to he would have done it sooner…probably as soon as you started dating her."

Draco's pen stopped and he scowled at Harry.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand what? That you love her and she thinks you don't. That you are afraid for her safety because of the baggage you bring along. Yeah, I would know nothing about that. Not with me dating the love of my life and mother of my son, while I was being hunted by a mass murdering mad man."

Draco's head fell.

"So you know a bit on the subject."

"Man, you can't let this stand in the way of you loving her. She is your perfect match and if you let her get away you are not only stupid, but also insane and I WILL request that you be taken to St. Mungo's."

Draco's shoulders shook with a chuckle.

"Why are you always right?"

"Because, I am Harry Potter."

"And…"

"And…nothing. I'm Harry Potter. It explains everything. Duh."

…

Draco, taking Harry's speech to heart, made his way to her floor. He asked where she was and was told she was in the archives.

Of course. The closest thing to a library the ministry had. She always seemed to be in there.

The musty room seemed to always age when he walked in there. And as usual, he would have to look for her.

But it was not difficult, because he could hear her curses throughout the room.

"Damn, bloody book."

Draco walked up the isle and saw the struggle she was being put through.

The book that she was after was mere inches higher then she could reach. She was stretched out as far as her small body would allow. The flat, toned stomach that you could see made Draco smile, and if you looked at her back you could see the silver dragon tattoo that she had gotten for him, that went with the gold lion on his upper left shoulder.

As she reached again, standing as far up on her toes as she could, Draco saw her loose footing. With the seeker instincts that he possessed, he caught her before she could fall.

Her eyes were jammed closed as she waited for the inevitable impact, which never came. Instead she felt two strong arms cradle her. She opened her eyes and saw the pair that she wanted to see the most and the least at the same time. Draco smiled down at her as she scowled up at him.

"Hi."

"Put me down, ferret."

He sat her down and chuckled, "Ferret? Well you are really mad at me. You haven't called me that in years."

She just shook her head and tried to pass him.

"No, don't leave. We need to talk."

"Unless the words out of your mouth are, 'June would be great and I was just being an idiot,' then we have no reason to talk."

She pushed past him and walked towards the door, without the book that she had come for. She was almost to the door when he finally spoke up.

"I was being and idiot. I was being a complete jerk and I was scared. You think I don't love you? That is crazy, because I love you so much that it hurts. I would die if you got hurt and I was procrastinating until we found Lucius. But of course, bloody Potter had to bring me in to perspective. I want to spend my life with you and I always get what I want. No one ever stands in my way and I'll be damned if I let Lucius do just that. And, baby… June would be great."

Draco waited for her reaction. She had been facing the exit the entire speech and still did so. Finally she turned around to look at him. Her face was passive and her chin held high.

"I will see you at home tonight and I would like Chinese for dinner."

Draco smiled as she turned and left.

…

Hermione Granger walked up to her office and closed the door. As the door closed a brilliant smile broke out on her face. She sat down and pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill.

She scribbled her message and called for an owl.

…

Three minutes later in the Defense Department's two best aurors' office an owl flew in, interrupting their conversation.

Harry read it and chuckled softly. He looked at Draco and shook his head.

"Malfoy, what would you do without me?"

Draco's puzzled face turned to a scowl as he read the note.

_As always, you saved my relationship. Maybe soon he will pull his head out of his ass and figure this stuff out for himself. Until then I will continue to thank you for your help._

_Hermione_

_P.S. Draco, no spicy chicken crap. And plenty of Lo Mein. _

**Well, there you go. I hope that you did enjoy it. Let me know. If you didn't let me know. I would prefer that if you didn't like it that you not be insanely harsh. I may not care what you think, but my feeling might get hurt. : (**

**Also, Sarah Dessen's newest book, ROCKS! If you haven't heard of Sarah Dessen you should go to your local Library and look her up. Read her books. They are the best. **

**Also, the short story/book "Metemorphisis" makes me sad. I read constantly and I hardly find something so weird and stupid that I can barely read it, but this has succeeded. Maybe it is just me. I don't know. **

**Well, I love you all! SSNK is on a temporary break. I have come to a point where not even I know what should happen next. Give me sometime and as soon as I have an idea I will write it and post it. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


End file.
